1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to composition and delivery of content related to one or more remote devices, more specifically the delivery of content tailored to one or more items of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
As manufacturing processes evolved, the ability for manufacturers to offer a multitude of options to consumers increased. For example, in 1932 the Ford Model B was offered with only eight options (single sidemounts, twin sidemounts, luggage rack, clock, inside mirror, outside mirror, leather interior, and broadcloth interior). A quick survey of an auto configurator on a Website such as Edmunds.com reveals an appreciable number of available options on even “base model” vehicles. One can readily appreciate the dizzying array of possible permutations. Although offering a prime example of diversity of options/features in an item of manufacture, the automotive industry is not alone in providing such a cornucopia of choices. For example, a similar diversity of options/features also exists in industries such as home building, computers, handheld electronics and appliances.
With each automobile, home, computer, or appliance, the manufacturer provides documentation (e.g., an owner's guide) to the consumer and makes available a service or similar guide (e.g., a maintenance manual) to technicians responsible for servicing and/or maintaining the item. To cover the vast number of available options, manufacturers often provide information in a single printed publication such covering every available option for a given item or class of items of manufacture. The use of a single manual simplifies supply chain logistics since the same document is provided with every item of manufacture regardless of the presence or absence of specific features or options on the item. Similarly, maintenance or service manuals provided by the manufacturer contain instructions relevant to every option/feature available on the item of manufacture regardless of the presence or absence of the option/feature on the item of manufacture.
Many times, the portions or passages in such owner's guides or maintenance manuals related to optional or alternative equipment that may not be present on a particular item of manufacture may be prefaced with a qualifier such as “IF EQUIPPED,” “IF PRESENT,” or similar. While guides and manuals organized in such a manner provide coverage of all available options and features, the conveyance of information relevant to a particular item of manufacture is predicated upon the owner's or technician's knowledge of the specific features and/or options present on the particular item of manufacture.